disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bible
Persons * Aaron − Prophet of God & older brother Moses. * Abaddon − Angel of the bottomless pit & ruler of evil spirits. * Abednego − Third Hebrew men. * Abel − Son of Adam & Eve. * Abigail − Widow of Nabal who became one of the wives of king David. * Abraham − Father of many nations husband of Sarah & father of Isaac. * Absalom − Third son of king David. * Adam − First man of creation & Husband of Eve. * Ahasuerus − Husband of queen Esther. * Ahmose-Nefertari − Mother of Amenhotep I. * Ahmosis − Father of Amenhotep I. * Amenhotep I − Pharaoh of the Exodus. Ruler of 18th ancient Egyptian dynasty & new kingdom of Egypt. * Amos − the prophet. * Ananias − Husband of Sapphira. * Andrew the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Bartholomew the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Bathseba − Seen by king David bathing later became one of his wives. * Bithiah − Daughter of Kamose. * Boaz − Wealthy landowner of Bethlehem who married Ruth. * Cain − Son of Adam & Eve. * Candace of Kush − Queen of Ethiopia & Nubia. * Daniel − the prophet. * David − Ruler of Israel. * Deborah − Fourth judge of Israel. * Delilah − Temptress of Samson. * Elijah − the prophet. * Elisha − the prophet. * Elizabeth − Mother of John the Baptist. * Esau − Eldest son of Isaac & twin brother of Jacob. * Esther − Jewish wife of Persian king Ahasuerus. * Eve − First woman of creation & Wife of Adam. * Ezekiel − the prophet. * Gabriel the Archangel − Revelation messenger. * Goliath − Giant Philistine warrior. * Habakkuk − the prophet. * Haggai − the prophet. * Hannah − Mother of Samuel the prophet. * Herod Antipas − Ruler of Galilee & Perea. * Herod the Great − Wicked ruler of Judea. * Hezekiah − Thirteenth king of Judah. * Hosea − the prophet. * Huldah − Prophetess of God during reign of king Josiah. * Isaac − Long awaited son of Abraham & Sarah. * Isaiah − the prophet. * Ishmael − Son of Abraham & Hagar. * Jacob − Younger twin of Isaac & Rebekah. * James the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * James the Greater − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * James the Lesser − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Jehoshaphat − Fourth ruler of Judah. * Jezebel − Evil wife of king Ahab. * Joel − the prophet. * John the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * John the Baptist − * Jonathan − Eldest son of king Saul. * Jonah − Swallowed by great fish. * Joseph − the carpenter & father of Jesus Christ. * Joseph − Favored son of Jacob. * Joshua − Waged battle of Jericho. * Judas Iscariot − Disciple & betrayer of Jesus Christ. * Judith − Beautiful heroine who beheads Assyrian general Holofernes. * Jude the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Lazarus − Raised from the dead. * Lot − Nephew of Abraham. * Lydia − First documented convert in Europe. * Malachi − the prophet. * Martha of Bethany − Follower of Jesus and sister of Lazarus. * Mary − Mother of Jesus Christ. * Mary Magdalene − Redeemed follower of Jesus Christ. * Mary of Bethany − Follower of Jesus and sister of Lazarus. * Matthew the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Meshach − Second Hebrew men. * Micah − the prophet. * Michael the Archangel − Angel that defeats Satan. * Miriam − Older sister of Moses. * Moses − Prophet & deliver of Israel. * Naamah − One of wives of Solomon. * Nahum − the prophet. * Naomi − Mother-in-law of Ruth. * Nathan − the prophet. * Nebuchadnezzar II − King of Babylon. * Neferhotep I − * Nehemiah − Rebuilder of the walls of ancient Jerusalem. * Nicodemus − Pharisee leader of Jews who secretly visited Jesus Christ. * Nikhaule − Queen of Sheba visited king Solomon to test his wisdom. * Noah − Builder of the ark. * Obadiah − the prophet. * Paul of Tarsus − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Rachel − Favorite wife of Jacob. * Rahab − the harlot. * Rebekah − Wife of Isaac. * Ruth − Wife of Boaz. * Shadrach − First Hebrew men. * Samson − Great defender of ancient Israel with God given strength. * Samuel − the prophet. * Sapphira − Wife of Ananias. * Sarah − Wife of Abraham & mother of Isaac. * Satan − the devil. Fallen angel also known as Lucifer. Enemy of God. * Saul − Uniter of Israel. * Senusret I − * Silas − Follower of Jesus Christ. * Simon Peter − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Solomon − Wise ruler of Israel. * Tabitha − Dorcas (in Greek) helper of poor. * Tamar − Daughter of king David. * Thomas the Apostle − Disciple of Jesus Christ. * Vashti − Deposed Persian queen. * Yahweh − * Zechariah − the prophet. * Zephaniah − the prophet. * Zipporah − Cushite wife of Moses. Category:The Bible